Rock Records In Love
Detalles thumb|250px|Rock Records In Love * Título: 滾石愛情故事 / Gun Shi Ai Qing Gu Shi * Título inglés: Rock Records In love *'Género:' Drama, Musical, Romance * Episodios: 20 * Red de emisión: PTS / iQIYI * Periodo de emisión: 09-Abril-2016 al 11-Junio-2016 * Horario: Sábado 21:00 - 23:00 Sinopsis 20 canciones de amor de golpe rehechos en 20 mini-historias románticas. Episodio 1 *'Canción:' Ai Qing (愛情) Love por Karen Mok Después de que Chen Li Xin arruinó la confesión de amor de Zhang Jing Ye, estos dos extraños se hicieron buenos amigos. A medida que pasa el tiempo, se preguntan si son más que simples amigos. Reparto * Rainie Yang como Chen Li Xin * Chris Wu como Zhang Jing Ye * Helena Hsu como compañera de cuarto de Chen Li Xin * Xia Da Bao como Da Bao * Zeng Shi como gerente de tienda de discos Producción * Directora: 'Chen Ming Zhang * '''Guionista: '''Wu Luo Ying Episodio 2 *'Canción: Zhong Jie Gu Dan (終結孤單) Loneliness terminator por Mayday Un concierto de rock super-cargado los unió. Pero después de medio año, Ren Zhao se sintió sofocado por el amor incondicional de Zhu Jia Ling y el deseo de escapar. Reparto * Alan Kuo como Ren Zhao En * Sandrine Pinna como Zhu Jia Ling * Qiu Yan Xiang como Simon * Huang Xiao Pang como A Ru * Yang Min como Jing Jing * Dave como compañero de banda de Ren * Xiao Ting como compañero de banda de Ren * San Tai Zi como compañero de banda de Ren * Zheng Zhong Min como camarero * Jiang Jian Yu * Lai Kun Xun * Lai Yi Jun como agente de bienes raíces Producción * Directora: 'Xu Fu Xiang * '''Guionista: '''Du Zheng Zhe Episodio 3 thumb|250px *'Canción: Zu Hou Yi Ci Wen Rou (最後一次溫柔) The last gentleness por Chen Sheng (陳昇) Con los años, Li Jian Qiao ha perdido la capacidad de amar a Shen Yan Ru tratando de conceder todos sus deseos, no importa lo poco razonable que sean. Como último favor a ella, él se hace cargo de ella y sus invitados en la boda en la que va a casarse con otro hombre. Reparto * Roy Qiu como Li Jian Qiao * Annie Chen como Shen Yan Ru * Chris Lee como Hua Jia Da * Tuo Xian como abuelo * Zhou Jia Li como madre de Shen * You An Shun como tío * Li Zhi Qin como la gran tía * Zhang Chang Mian como la pequeña tía * Cheng Zheng Jun como padre de Huang * Wang Xiu Zhen como madre de Huang * Melanie Li como Tian Tian * Peng Long Yi como hombre de edad avanzada en el hospital * Chen Sheng como taxista Producción * Directora: '''Lin Zi Ping * '''Guionista: Wu Luo Ying, Huang Peng Ren Episodio 4 *'Canción:' Zu Hou Yi Ci Wen Rou (最後一次溫柔) The last gentleness por Chen Sheng (陳昇) Con los años, Li Jian Qiao ha perdido la capacidad de amar a Shen Yan Ru tratando de conceder todos sus deseos, no importa lo poco razonable que sean. Como último favor a ella, él se hace cargo de ella y sus invitados en la boda en la que va a casarse con otro hombre. Reparto * Chen Yi Rong como Wei Duo (Xiu Zhen) * Nylon Chen como Li Meng Cheng * Bu Xue Liang como Gerente * Huang Wei Ting como Shan Shan * Da Geng como compañero de trabajo de Wei * Zheng Qiao Yu como hija del presidente * Liu Chang Hao como Lao Lin * Chen Go Yan como compañero de escuela * Pan Cai Chen como compañero de escuela Producción * Directora: '''Lin Zi Ping * '''Guionista: Dang Qing, Jie Jie, Lin Xiao Qian Episodio 5 *'Canción:' Wo Shi Zhen De Fu Chu Wo De Ai (我是真的付出我的愛) I truly give my love to you por Wakin Chau (周華健) Lu Ming Jin llega a su nuevo trabajo y descubre que trabajara con su ex-novia. La reunión arrastra viejos sentimientos no resueltos. Reparto * Guo Xue Fu como Elsa Cheng Si Ai * Lego Li como Lu Ming Jin * Zhang Ning Er como Huang Xiao Ning * Duncan como Kevin * Xie Yu Wei como Gerente * Xu Shi Hao como Compañero de trabajo Producción * Directora: 'Xu Zhao Ren * '''Guionista: '''Wen Yu Episodio 6 *'Canción: Dui Mian De Nv Hai Kan Guo Lai (對面的女孩看過來) Look over here, girl por Richie Jen Yao Da Ye se tropieza con su amiga de la infancia, mientras que roba su apartamento. Él se sorprende al descubrir que la chica extrovertida y feliz es ahora una mujer deprimida y solitaria. Él está decidido a conseguir su sonrisa de nuevo. Reparto * Ceng Pei Ci como Shen Wa Ni * Su Da como Yao Da Ye * Chao Tan Wei como Madre de Shen * Yao Dai Wei como Madre de Yao * Da He como Lin Li Bei * Du Yan como Qian Qian * Shui Yi como Doble cuerpo de Wa Ni Producción * Directora: 'Gao Bin Quan * '''Guionista: '''Lu Shi Yuan Episodio 7 *'Canción: Ai Wo Bie Zhou (愛我別走) Love me, don't go por A-Yue (張震嶽) Qiang Ke Xuan y Zheng Xiang se conocen en la secundaria y desde entonces, han estado saliendo juntos. Reparto * Guo Shu Yao como Qian Ke Xuan * Lin Bo Hong como Zheng Xiang * Dong Zhu Meng como Vivi * Guo Dai Yi como Kai Wei * Xie Xiang Ya como Xia Sha * He Rong como madre de Zheng * Wang Wen Dong como conductor de autobús * Que Wen Ming como cliente * Zhang Jun Xiong como cliente * Zhang Zhong Rui como Miao Zhu * Huang Ding Jian como Bibliotecario * Jia Si Ding * A-Yue como patinador Producción * Directora: '''Chen Ming Zhang * '''Guionista: Mao Xun Rong, Caio Yun Episodio 8 *'Canción:' Xiao Wei (小薇) by Huang Pin Yuan (黃品源) Zhou jun Zhi le gusta Jing Wei y hace muchas cosas para llamar su atención. El cree que si puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere hacer, significa que a ella le gusta también. Reparto * Jenny Wen como Fang Jing Wein * Yang Oreo Ou como Da Xiong * Zheng Kai Yuan como Zhou Jun Zhi * Sun Rui * Lin Dong Xu como gerente de tienda * Hong Yu Qing * Huang An Yu Producción * Directora: 'Wu Jian Xin * '''Guionista: '''Xu Yun Qi Episodio 9 *'Canción: Nuo Wei De Sen Lin (挪威的森林) Norwegian forest by Wu Bai (伍佰) La trabajadora social Zhuang Zhe Kai tiene dificultades para mantener su distancia profesional en el cuidado de un par de hermanas gemelas. Su preocupación por el bienestar de la hermana menor autista la lleva a alejarse de sus funciones. Reparto * Tony Yang como Zhuang Zhe Kai * Cheng Yu Xi como Qiu Ke Xin / Qiu Ru Yin * Zhou Heng Yin como Consejero Xia * Chen Wan Hao como padre de Qiu * Chen Qun Ning como socio de Ke Xin * Lu Ling Fu como consejero * Liu You Han como Ke Xin Producción * Directora: 'Wu Jian Xin * '''Guionista: '''Xu Yun Qi Episodio 10 *'Canción: Ru Guo You Yi Tian (如果有一天) If One Day por Fish Leong Un hombre mira hacia atrás en cómo perdió a su mejor amigo por los celos. Reparto * Dino Li como Li Xiao Qing * Yen Tsao como He Yi Feng * Yeh Hsing Chen como Chen Mei Zhen * Lai Pei Xia como señora Li * Da Fei como mal estudiante Producción * Directora: 'Xu Fu Xiang * '''Guionista: '''Du Zheng Zhe Episodio 11 *'Canción: Piao Yang Guo Hai Lai Kan Ni (飄洋過海來看你) Crossing the ocean to see you por Jin Zhi Juan (娃娃/金智娟) Mei Ying trabaja desde su casa con el fin de cuidar a su madre que sufre demencia y que desaparece cuando se olvida de cerrar la puerta. Durante su búsqueda frenética, recibe una llamada de un hombre en una isla que alega que su madre se queda con él. Cuando va en su busca, se encuentra con que su madre es muy feliz de lo que ha sido durante años. El estrés de cuidar a su madre enferma se derrite poco a poco el tiempo que se quedan en la isla. Reparto * Nikki Hsieh como Mei Ying (Xiao Yu) * Huang Hong Sheng como A Can * Wang Juan como madre de Mei Ying * Fu Meng Bai como Jian Hen * Ceng Wen Xian como amigo de Can * Cai Jin Ban como amigo de Can * Jin Zhi Juan como guía de viaje Producción * Directora: Chen Jia Hong * Guionista: Mao Xun Rong, Huang Wan Ting Episodio 12 *'Canción:' Ai De Dai Jia (愛的代價) The price of love por Sylvia Chang (張艾嘉) Reparto * Amanda Chu como Fei Si * Darren Qiu como Xiao Kuang * Lin Mei Xiu como Hua Yi * Zhu De Gang como marido de Hua Yi * Tao Chuan Zheng como inquilino * Qiu Si Qin como Ge Er * Deng Yu Kai como Bao Yi * Lin Shi En como Agente de bienes raíces * Wu Meng Zhe como Inversor * Cai Hao Yuan como Policía Producción * Directora: 'Lin Hong Jie * '''Guionista: '''Wen Yi Hui Episodio 13 *'Canción: Xin Bu Liao Qing (新不了情) New everlasting love por Wan Fang (萬芳) Cai Xiu Min es una madre sola y viuda 4 veces y tenie un hijo de cada matrimonio. A pesar de su desgraciada suerte con sus esposos, nunca se da por vencida en sus "felices para siempre". Entonces conoce a un hombre que se parece a su primer esposo. Reparto * Cheryl Yang como Cai Xiu Min * Ming Dao como Xiao Zhi Jie / Liao Qing Yun * Li Mi En como Mei Mei * Chen Shi Han como Huan Huan * Zhong Chen Hong como Ming Ming * Yu Yan Chen como Dou Dou * Dai Ruo Mei como A Zhen * Zhuang Qing Zhu como A Yu * Yang Xiao Li como Mujer fiscal * Sa Ji Nu como Policía * Liao Jia Chen como marido de A Zhen * Chen Jin Hong como conductor de camión * Wu Bi Lian como abuela * Jiang Jian Yu como estudiante de escuela secundaria * Lin Shu Hong como empleado asociación Granja * Wan Fang como cliente de A Zhen Producción * Directora: 'Chen Hui Ling * '''Guionista: '''Liu Jie Zi ,Ye Dan Qing Episodio 14 *'Canción: Ni Zhou Ni De Lu (你走你的路) Walk your own way por Sarah Chen (陳淑樺) and Jonathon Lee (李宗盛) Una mujer le preguntó a su ex marido si puede quedarse a cuidar de ella y de su hijo, ya que trata de averiguar si están viviendo en una casa encantada. Ella espera conseguir ayuda mientras estan juntos. Reparto * June Tsai como Zheng Pei Ying * Huang Jian Wei como Xia Feng Bai * Jiang Kang Zhe como Gao Ge Er * Xue Bai You como Bo Bo * Chen You Fang como propietaria de tienda de fideos * Yang Shu Hui como abuela Producción * Directora: 'Xu Fu junio * '''Guionista: '''Wen Yi Hui Episodio 15 *'Canción: Gu Mi Xin Qiao (鬼迷心竅) Infatuation por Jonathon Lee (李宗盛) El inicio temprano de la enfermedad de Alzheimer roba la memoria a Xu Zhong Xiu pero no el amor de Wang Zhi Sheng. A medida que su condición se deteriora, su único deseo es que ella recuerde su nombre. Reparto * Tiffany Xu como Xu Zong Xiu * Shi Zhi Tian como Wang Zhi Sheng * Tang Zhi Wei como Presidente Wa * Song Shao Qing como Director * Huang Di Yang como propietario de restaurante de barbacoa * Li Yu Pei como compañero de trabajo de Zong Xiu * Maya Wang com hermana de Zong Xiu * Jonathon Lee como cliente de restaurante Producción * Directora: 'Chen Hui Ling * '''Guionista: '''Chen Hui Ru Episodio 16 *'Canción: Wei Dao (味道) Scent por Winnie Hsin (辛曉琪) Reparto * Kimi Hsia como Miao Miao * Chen Han Dian como Xiao Duan * Aviis Zhong como Li Na * Qian Yu An como Ma Ke * Xiang Jia como trabajador de restaurante * Ka Gu como trabajador de restaurante * Li Ji Lin como Lao Yang * Ju Zi como Pang Xioa Si * Lian Jun Yi como novio de Ma Ke * Winnie Hsin como redactor jefe de la revista Producción * Dirección: Wang Ming Tai * Guionista: Wen Yu Fang Episodio 17 *'Canción:' Zu Lang Man De Shi (最浪漫的事) The most romantic thing por Cyndi Chao Liu Hao Zhi es más que feliz de darle a su esposa la boda que nunca tuvieron. Pero una llamada durante su boda rompe su dicha. Esta en bancarrota porque ha malversado fondos de la empresa. La buena vida que construyó para su familia se derrumba delante de él, y tiene dificultades para adaptarse al cambio. Reparto * William Xie como Liu Hao Zhi * Fann Wong como Wu Jia Mei * Xu Ya Qi como Qiao Qiao * Luo Xuan Ming como Ding Ding * Pang Yong Zhi como A Ji * Zhang Shi Ying como Yu Zang * Li Chen Xiang como Guo Zi * Lin Bo Yan como Empleado * Pan Yi Ru como MC de boda * Cyndi Chao como propietario de panadería Producción * Directora: Lin Zhi Ping * Guionista: Lian Yi Qi,Peng Yan Jun Episodio 18 *'Canción:' Xie Yi Shou Ge (寫一首歌) To write a song por Shunza (順子) Una mujer deja a su padre al cuidado de su novio de mucho tiempo para vivir por su propia cuenta. Tener que experimentan las dificultades de la vida real, se siente afortunada de haber estado bajo su protección Reparto * Fang Jing como Liu Hai Mei * Guo Xin como Huang Ren * Huang Yi Cai como mujer de Liu * Allen Chao como Liu Yi * Carol Zheng como Jing Jie * George Zhang como Mai Niao * Yang Zhen como Guo Lun Producción * Directora: Xu Zhao Ren * Guionista: Lu Shi Yuan Episodio 19 *'Canción:' Shang Heng (傷痕) Scar por Sandy Lam Una mujer piensa que es el karma que ella no pueda mantener un buen hombre porque ayuda a su mujeriego jefe, encubrir relaciones extramaritales a su esposa, amantes, novias y tabloides. Reparto * Peggy Tseng como Yin Qin * Jessie Chang como Karen Zhang * Kagami Tomohisa como ex-novio * Shen Meng Sheng como presidente de la compañía * Juby como mujer del presidente * Chou Min Fu como Xiao Lin * Wu Wen Xuan como amigo de Karen * Chen Kai Wei como amigo de Yin * Zhou Li Ling como camarera de hotel Producción * Directora: Ke Han Chen * Guionista: Chen Hui Ru Episodio 20 *'Canción:' Zhu Wo Xing Fu (祝我幸福) Wishing me happy by Faith Yang (楊乃文) Una chica con alma de vieja y un hombre de mediana edad que es joven de corazón, se involucran íntimamente. Reparto * Meng Geng Ru como Xiao Wen Ni * Zhou Yu Ming como Wand De Bo * Joelle Lu como Editora * Liu Guan Ting como Xiao Wen Dao * Luo Dong Xu como padre de Xiao * Ying Cai Ning como madre de Xiao * Qiu Zhi Min como hija de Do Bo Producción * Directora: Chen Jia Hong * Guionista: Lian Yi Qi,Peng Yan Jun Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Baike Baidu *Wikipedia China Categoría:CDrama Categoría:CDrama2016 Categoría:IQiyi Categoría:PTS Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:Musical Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios